Traveller Time
by musume amai09
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang biasa saja./Kehidupannya serba sederhana dan selalu berjalan mulus tanpa halangan./Naruto adalah pengendara waktu. Dan dirinya sendiri kaget mengetahui hal tersebut./ "... 2 Januari 1951?"/ terdampar di Negara antah berantah yang bahkan ia tak tahu di mana. mampukah Naruto bertahan hidup di masa yang berbeda?/SasuNaru as main pair/ Teaser is UP!/


Pair : SasuNaru

.

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

.

Presented by : Musume Amai09

.

If you don't like, so don't read it!

.

This Boy X Boy, maybe i will put the smut scene later, but it depends on reader, sorry for miss typo and other,

.

I've warned you before~

.

Don't forget to read my A/n below ;)

.

Happy reading, guys!

.

.

Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang biasa saja./Kehidupannya serba sederhana dan selalu berjalan mulus tanpa halangan./Naruto adalah pengendara waktu. Dan dirinya sendiri kaget mengetahui hal tersebut./ "... 2 Januari 1951?"/ terdampar di Negara antah berantah yang bahkan ia tak tahu di mana. mampukah Naruto bertahan hidup di masa yang berbeda?/SasuNaru as main pair/ Teaser is UP!/

.

.

.

Naruto adalah anak yang biasa-biasa saja. Hidupnya sederhana, tanpa ada hiburan ataupun semacamnya, juga sangat klasik menurut orang kebanyakan. Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil sendirian -jangan tanyakan dimana orangtuanya, dia anak buangan-, dan bekerja paruh waktu di kafe sederhana namun nyaman tak jauh dari apartemen mungilnya.

Hidupnya biasa saja. Ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Sesekali orang di sekitar apartemennya akan menyapanya untuk sekedar melihat senyumnya yang jujur, itu manis. Dan Naurto tak segan-segan untuk membaginya kepada mereka yang tulus menyapanya, bukan seperti orang tuanya yang - lupakan.

Naruto akan berjalan selama sepuluh menit -Naruto memang menghitung waktunya, ngomong-ngomong. Dan akan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku paling belakang setelah membisikkan selamat pagi kepada teman sekelasnya -meskipun tidak ada satupun yang membalasnya.

Naruto tak pernah peduli. Dia hanya ingin melakukannya karena ia ingin. Bukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang lain. Ataupun mimik kasihan dari wajah-wajah sombong mereka -dari beberapa, memang ada yang benar-benar sombong dan Naruto tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kau tahu.

Naruto akan pulang ketika waktunya tiba. Ia bukanlah tipe anak yang ingin menghabiskan energinya untuk kegiatan selain belajar. Ia lebih suka mengurung diri dengan ribuan buku berjajar di sekelilingnya daripada menikmati indahnya hiruk pikuk kota ketika malam.

Naruto sangatlah pemilih ketika di sangkutkan dengan apa yang akan dia makan. Ia hanya akan memakan makanan yang sederhana dan dapat di cerna lambungnya. Dan ia tak akan repot-repot menghabiskan uangnya untuk makanan mahal yang hanya akan tersaji satu buah piring dengan porsi yang sangat sedikit.

Ah, Naruto tak akan memakan makanan seperti itu, janjinya.

Naruto anak yang cerdas. Amat sangat cerdas. Sehingga seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Atau tepat, belum.

Naruto mensugestikan dirinya untuk tidak menatap orang di sekitarnya terlalu lama,karena ia tahu, cinta akan tumbuh dari pandangan mata, lalu jatuh ke hati. Jadi, Naruto akan selalu menunduk ketika ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berpotensi membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat. Misalnya, pemuda langganan di kafenya.

Setiap malam, Naruto akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengerjakan apapun yang bisa di kerjakan selama itu berhubungan dengan pelajar. Katakanlah dia terlalu maniak terhadap belajar, tapi ia memang tidak bisa menjauhkan dirinya dari buku-buku tebal yang bisa membuatnya pintar itu. Baginya, belajar adalah segalanya, dan tanpa belajar, dirinya tak ada apa-apanya.

Naruto menjalankan hidupnya dengan biasa-biasa saja. Ia tak ingin membuat hidupnya terasa sulit. Juga, ia tak ingin membuat hidupnya easy going.

Ia ingin hidupnya biasa saja. Lima puluh lima puluh untuk keduanya. Dan jika bisa, ia menginginkan hidupnya seperti ini untuk selamanya.

.:Traveller Time:.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya terasa kabur. Ia mencoba mengucek matanya untuk memperjelas matanya. Dan berhasil.

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang mulai terlihat jelas. Dan sesaat, ia seperti orang linglung.

Naruto meraba kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya aneh. Di mana dia? Kenapa ia bisa berada di kamar dengan tatanan era 50 an? Kemana lemari coklat kesayangannya yang biasanya akan berderik ketika ia membuka salah satu pintunya? Kemana meja belajarnya yang sudah rapuh di makan rayap yang terletak di ujung sana? Kemana boneka kucingnya yang biasa menemaninya saat tidur?

Naruto masih mengerjabkan matanya ketika ia merasakan bulu hangat berada di sela jemari-jemarinya. Naruto kemudian menunduk dan mendapati boneka kucingnya yang tergeletak di antara jemarinya.

Ah, setidaknya boneka itu bersamanya sekarang.

Naruto mulai mengambil boneka itu. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, dan mulai menciumi seluruh permukaan bulu yang terdapat di badan kucingnya.

Kebiasaan Naruto ketika gugup memang tidak bisa dihilangkan.

Pelan, Naruto mulai tenang. Ia membuka matanya, membiarkan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui korden apik khas tahun 50 an menyergap irisnya. Meskipun ia tak mengenal tempat apa ini, ia merasa nyaman. Tatanan kamar layaknya kamar bangsawan ini membuat perasaannya membaik. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto heran.

Sebenarnya ia berada pada tahun berapa? Mengapa tatanan klasik yang terkesan mewah ini masih eksis pada era sekarang? Ia pikir, semua orang di Tokyo tak akan memakai mode seperti ini lagi, jika tidak masa tren nya.

Tunggu, Naruto bahkan jadi ragu apakah ia sedang berada di Tokyo atau bukan.

Dan untuk membuktikan dugaannya, Naruto bangkit, mendekati sebuah kalender yang terpajang di dinding di samping lukisan yang entah apa untuk melihat tanggal berapa sekarang.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, hari ini hari Jum'at. Waktuku untuk mengerjakan peta reliefku di halaman depan. Tanggal 16 Mei 2014." Naruto kembali mengingat apa yang sebelumnya di lakukan sebelum tidur. Dan ia sangat yakin prediksinya tak salah.

Naruto mulai memfokuskan kembali kepada kalender di hadapannya. Ia sedikit pusing melihat gambar-gambar aneh menjadi pengiring tanggalan tersebut.

Aku lebih memilih kalender bergambarkan kucing dari pada seperti ini. Pikirnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat tanggal yang seharusnya telah terjadi berpuluh-puluh tahun silam kini terpajang dengan rapi di kamar yang ia tempati sekarang.

"2 Januari 1951?" gumamnya kaget.

.:TBC:.

A/n: hello guys, long time no see~

Haha, empat hari menjelang UN rasanya gimana gitu~

Musume Cuma mau minta doa, doain musume biar bisa mengerjakan soal dengan mudah dan lancar. Musume janji kalau kalian doa'in musume, musume bakal update chap terbaru Limited Doll :3

Oke guys, see ya after international exam, bye :3

Sincerely, Musume Amai09


End file.
